


4-4

by treibsand



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treibsand/pseuds/treibsand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>по заявке с бестиария:<br/>Дерек/Стайлз<br/>паническая атака Стайлза</p>
            </blockquote>





	4-4

1-1

Его ноги и руки немели, Стайлз чувствовал это также отчетливо, как приближающуюся паническую атаку. У него в голове выстроился трехмерный график и чертова разноцветная диаграмма, в которых его мозг беспощадно просчитал вероятность спасения и время, после которого они оба пойдут на дно. У него элементарно скоро кончатся силы. Этой твари не придется их убивать, они утонут сами. Он дергано крутил головой, стараясь увидеть что-угодно, лишь бы это увеличили их шанс на выживание. Скотта, например. Стайлз бы отдал пять лет своей жизни, чтобы сейчас увидеть Скотта. Он мысленно уже сочинял сонеты его обросшей бакенбардами волчьей физиономии и умолял прийти. Жаль, никто из них не был телепатом. Сердце билось как бешеное, все ускоряясь и ускоряясь. Черт, ну почему Дерек такой тяжелый и тяжелеет с каждой пройденной минутой. Стайлз в детстве ненавидел надувные нарукавники и круги. Они всегда мешали ему, но если бы его сейчас спросили о самой его любимой вещи в мире, об идеальной вещи, он бы сказал, надувной круг или матрас, а лучше лодка. Лодка было бы идеально. Он не мог вдохнуть и ощущение, что если бы Дерек сейчас не был прижат к его груди, сердце уже давно бы пробило грудную клетку и убежало бы как можно дальше. От этого бассейна, от этой твари, от самого Стайлза. Если бы им можно было делать ставки в этой дикой ситуации, Стайлз поставил бы на тварь и завещал бы выигрыш отцу. Отцу. Стайлза накрыло с головой, всепоглощающий ужас, когда его мозг на этот раз выдал ему иную картину, вот отец достает его труп из бассейна, вот он стоит на похоронах, болезненно одинокий, вот он с бутылкой в руке и рядом нет его, Стайлза, чтобы остановить. Слабость накатила мгновенно и он глотнул воды, много воды и услышал:  
\- Дыши, Стайлз, черт возьми, просто дыши. Слушай меня давай на раз-два. Я говорю раз – это вдох, два – это выдох.  
У Стайлза темнеет в глазах, ему уже кажется, что это не он держит Дерека над водой, а Дерек наоборот держит его. Это бред.  
\- Раз, – но Стайлз не реагирует, всё больше погружаясь в пучины своего ужаса, Дерек бодает его головой, попадает в челюсть и Стайлз прикусывает себе язык. Боль на мгновение отрезвляет.  
\- Раз, – Дерек настойчиво повторяет и Стайлз делает короткий вдох, через две секунды он говорит, – Два. – и Стайлз медленно выдыхает. Он не знает сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как они оказались в воде, но Дерек мерно и абсолютно спокойно продолжает считать, а Стайлз послушно дышит. Дышит и успокаивается.  
\- Я больше никогда не захочу поплавать в бассейне, – устало, очень устало говорит Стайлз, это как сигнал “я в норме, можно перестать считать”. Дерек улыбается, Стайлз не видит этого, но он чувствует. Его взгляд, в который раз, падает на телефон валяющийся на кромке у бассейна. Стайлз знает, что если его накроет второй раз, они покойники.

2-2

Сердце Стайлза набатом стучало в голове Дерека. Один этот учащающийся непрерывный звук занимал все его внимание. Он не мог ни на чем сосредоточится, не мог определить, где сейчас Джексон, сменил ли он окончательно форму или еще нет, где Скотт, о чем они говорят с этим парнем, не мог проанализировать ситуацию, только потому что Стайлз лежал рядом и психовал. Молча, но явно медленно сходя с ума. А еще Стайлз пах. Страхом. Все сильнее и сильнее. Все как в том чертовом бассейне.  
\- Шериф в порядке, – Дерек потратил уйму времени, чтобы вычленить звук сердца отца Стайлза и понять все ли с ним в порядке, обычно это занимает меньше минуты.  
\- Что? – Стайлз постоянно мотает головой, как маятник.  
\- С твоим отцом все в порядке, – Дерек говорит, как можно тише, спокойней, уверенней и не прибавляет “пока, все в порядке”. Стайлз смотрит на него.  
\- Да, я абсолютно в этом уверен, – Дерек начинает злится. Злость это хорошо, это делает его сильнее.  
\- А мать Скотта? – спрашивает Стайлз. Дерек тихо рычит, просто не может удержаться.  
\- Тоже, она рядом с шерифом, – и сердце Стайлза перестает звучать колоколом у него в голове.  
Некоторое время они лежат в тишине, слышно только как Джексон периодически заходит проверить их, но он практически сразу уходит. Инстинкт тянет его к хозяину, как можно ближе к хозяину, даже если тот приказал иначе. Дерек чувствует как яд постепенно теряет силу, его кровь регенирирует. Он слышит как плачет мать Скотта, слышит как шериф тяжело дышит и что-то слабо трещит рядом с ним, слышит как умирают полицейские в коридоре и все это приправлено острым запахом крови и страха. Страх нарастает.  
\- Стайлз, какого черта, – Дерек поворачивает к нему голову и смотрит так, что если бы тот мог двигаться, он уже удирал сломя голову. Стайлз сглатывает.  
\- Я не могу это контролировать, чувак, – он начинает заикаться, совсем чуть-чуть, от дрожи, – Может опять стоит сделать дыхание для беременных? В тот раз нереально помогло.  
Дерек слышит приближающиеся к участку машины. Он знает звук этих моторов и у них нет времени на дыхание.  
\- Стайлз, просто заткнись, – Дерек выпускает когти на левой руке и впивается ими себе в левое бедро, слабо рычит от боли. Правую он делает нормальной, находит руку Стайлза и крепко сжимает её. Рука Дерека в его собственной крови, но Стайлз ничего не говорит, просто крепко сжимает в ответ.  
\- Попробуй почувствовать мой пульс и дыши вместе со мной, – это все что говорит Дерек, его сердце мерно бьется в груди, Стайлз чувствует это. Сам не знает как, но чувствует.  
\- Два психа бегают по полицейскому участку, один с пистолетом, другой вообще ящерица. Абсолютное отсутствие контроля над ситуацией. И ты спокоен сейчас? – Стайлз переплетает их пальцы, так удобней, Дерек не комментирует это.  
\- Иначе просто не выживешь.

3-3

\- Не делай так больше, – бледный, как смерть, Стайлз прерывисто дышит, практически хватает ртом воздух, – Никогда.  
Он тяжело отпихивает недоумевающего Дерека в сторону, на ватных ногах доходит до своей кровати и валится на неё. Сердечный ритм постепенно выравнивается, медленно, но Стайлз приходит в себя. Дерек ждет, не двигается. Когда Стайлз переворачивается на спину, он берет стул, ставит его ближе к кровати и садится. Стайлз молча изучает потолок, Дерек все еще видит тень страха у него в глазах, огромный синяк-ссадина на скуле уже желтеет и заживает. Дерек целую вечность не имел дел с людьми, он уже забыл как долго все заживает на обычном человеке. Мучительно долго.  
\- Объяснишь? – Дерек ждет.  
\- Знаю, знаю, – Стайлз даже не пытается звучать бодро, – Наши прекрасные отношения раньше строились на “Я сильный страшный оборотень, а ты слабый простой человечишка, поэтому ты будешь делать, что я скажу” и размазывания меня по ближайшей стенке или рулю, – Стайлз попытался изобразить Дерека, вышло вяло и безжизненно. Стайлз прекрасно видел, как Дерек закатил глаза, – но на будущее, хмм если у нас есть какое-то будущее, я попрошу убрать физическое насилие из ... – Стайлз замолкает, потому что продолжение “наших отношений” всё-таки звучит нелепо применительно к ним, но Дерек его понимает. Он решает, что им лучше будет закончить разговор в другой раз и в другой обстановке, он встает, собираясь уйти.  
\- Знаешь, мой врач практически рыдает, когда я прихожу к нему. Я уверен, иногда он хочет медленно убить меня своим карандашом, – Стайлз все еще находит свой потолок очень увлекательным.  
\- Окей, – говорит Дерек – Врач?  
\- Я хожу каждую неделю за новым рецептом, СДВГ, аддеролл, все дела. Так вот он считает, что если я не справлюсь с ПТСР в ближайшее время, то на этот раз панические атаки точно станут абсолютной константой моей жизни, – Стайлз болезненно морщится, пытаясь улыбнуться, – Бедный чувак понятия не имеет, что как только я справлюсь с одним ПТСР, на меня сразу же валится другой пиздец, еще хуже предыдущего. Мне его даже жалко.  
Дерек садится обратно, он чувствует нарастающее напряжение Стайлза.  
\- Меня топили, душили, избивали. Моя жизнь раньше никогда не была столько насыщенной, - Дерек должен признать, что это звучит чудовищно.  
\- Что ты хочешь от меня? – он неотрывно смотрит на Стайлза, сейчас он ловит каждое его движение, каждый вдох, малейшее изменения запаха.  
\- Сделай что-нибудь, – Стайлз разводит руками, – Знаешь, у тебя это отлично получается. Когда на меня порой накатывает, я теперь вспоминаю, как ты считал для меня. Помогает.  
Дерек некоторое время сидит, изучая Стайлза, затем встает и протягивает ему руку, он видит, как Стайлз сомневается, дергается, а потом решается и протягивает руку в ответ. Дерек сгребает его в охапку и припечатывает к ближайшей стене.  
\- Ну чувак, – жалобно стонет тот.  
Дерек не любит особо говорить, тем более объяснять, но сейчас придется.  
\- Сейчас мы заместим твои воспоминания, прям как в учебнике по психологии, – Дерек прижимается к нему всем телом и начинает осторожно гладить шею Стайлза, поясницу, снова шею.  
\- Это не, – но Дерек не даёт ему сказать, он аккуратно проводить большим пальцем по его губам и Стайлз тут же закрывает рот, неопределенно машет руками, понятия не имея куда их деть. Он чувствует, как Дерек, наваливается сильнее, становясь еще ближе, их лица на расстоянии миллиметров друг от друга. Стайлз не выдерживает, отворачивается и тут же чувствует, как Дерек гладит его по щеке. По его разодранной несчастной скуле, касается так аккуратно и нежно, что у Стайлза подгибаются пальцы на ногах.  
\- Я никогда не причиню тебе вреда, - слышит он, открывая глаза. Черт, когда он успел закрыть глаза.  
Теперь Дерек может делать с ним все что захочет. Сейчас Стайлз согласен на всё.  
\- Ты понял, что я говорил насчет стаи Альф? – Дерек слегка надавливает на ссадину, как бы напоминая, что если высунешься, огребешь, - чтобы ты и Скотт не высовывались.  
Стайлз просто кивает, он понял, все понял, до того как Дерек впечатал его в стену для лучшего усвоения фразы “не высовывайтесь” и его накрыло, он успел уловить информацию.  
Дерек снова нежно гладит ссадину, извиняясь. Гладит его шею, поясницу, щеку. Медленно и тягуче. Стайлз чувствует, как щетина Дерека покалывает кожу на его шее, слышит, как он втягивает воздух. Медленно, с наслаждением. Стайлз снова закрывает глаза.  
\- Приятно? – спрашивает Дерек, голос у него хриплый.  
\- Да, – Стайлз тянет это да, ему стыдно за то, как сейчас звучит его голос.  
\- В следующий раз, вспоминай это, – и Дерек отпускает его, делает пару шагов назад, смотрит на Стайлза так, что у того подгибаются колени и он медленно сползает по стенке на пол. Дерек быстро выскакивает в окно и убегает.  
\- Урод! – бешено орет Стайлз. Дерек улыбается, ему не было так хорошо уже целую вечность.

4-4

Стайлз устраивается поудобней, приваливается спиной к стене, вытягивает ноги и с трудом подтаскивает к себе Дерека. Все-таки он действительно очень тяжелый. Эта гора очень крепких костей и твердых мускулов.  
\- Какого черта ты творишь? – булькает Дерек, кровь тонкой струйкой стекает из уголка рта.  
\- Вот решил составить тебе компанию, – Стайлз сначала пытается пристроить голову Дерека у себя на коленях, но тот начинает захлебываться собственной кровью и его приходится подтянуть повыше. Примерно на уровне груди Стайлза, Дерек сипло вдыхает, переставая издавать жуткие хлюпающие звуки и Стайлз решает оставить его так. Со стороны должно смотреться очень трогательно, думает Стайлз. Он придерживает голову Дерека левой рукой, а правой пытается вытащить ошметки одежды из рваной раны на его груди. Стайлзу, кажется, что он видит разорванной легкое Дерека.  
\- Чувак, меня сейчас стошнит, – Стайлз закрывает глаза, резко откидывает голову назад, ударяясь об стенку, но даже не замечает этого, – Я видел твое легкое.  
Дерек упирается руками в бедра Стайлза, пытаясь отстраниться от него, и тут же заходится кровавым булькающим кашлем.  
\- Куда собрался-то? - Стайлз не глядя, притягивает его обратно, и приподнимает колени. Он делает это автоматически, как бы устраивая Дерека поудобней.  
\- День и так выдался неудачным, – Дерек хрипит, на губах пузырится кровь, и Стайлз думает, что сейчас ему действительно лучше молчать, но тот продолжает, - Не хочу, чтобы ты еще и блеванул на меня.  
\- Мой отец шериф, – Стайлз все-таки вытаскивает огромный кровавый лоскут ткани из раны, ему кажется, что теперь все затягивается быстрей, – Ты даже не представляешь, что я видел.  
Некоторое время они сидят в тишине, ждут, пока Дерек регенерирует достаточно, чтобы кровь перестала заливать ему горло. Стайлз кое-как пытается оттереть кровавые следы с рук, но когда он видит свои джинсы и худи, бросает это дело. Тут все в крови Дерека, весь подвал, весь Дерек, а теперь и весь Стайлз.  
\- Почему так долго? - он смотрит на рану, - Обычно раз и ты уже, как новенький. Можно смело идти убиваться опять.  
\- Она Альфа, – Дерек внимательно смотрит, как пальцы Стайлза замирают у края его раны, – Сильная.  
\- Знаешь её? – голос у Стайлза звучит странно, будто он удивлён, что Дерек знает еще оборотней, помимо их “дружной” компании, что в мире вообще есть еще оборотни и они сильные. Это было бы забавно, если бы в данный момент Дерек не лежал в подвале на Стайлзе в луже собственной крови.  
\- Да, – Дерек расслабляется, боль уже не такая острая, легкое практически восстановилось, дышать стало легко и свободно, - Старая знакомая.  
\- Не умеешь ты выбирать женщин, – Стайлз хотел пошутить, но вышло как-то горько. Дерек в ответ только неопределенно хмыкнул, он мог бы сказать, что это не он выбирает, а его, но не считает нужным, делится этой стороной своей жизни. Гордиться тут нечем. Стайлз мотает головой, прогоняя ненужные невеселые мысли.  
\- Пользуясь, случаем, пока ты весьма буквально целиком в моих руках, хочу спросить, – Стайлз приободряется, двигается, Дерек чувствует его всем своим телом, – Откуда такие познания в психологии? Про панические атаки, про ПТСР и все дела? Мечтал стать психологом? Учился в колледже?  
\- Нет. Я работал, – отрубает Дерек, и даже очень-очень-очень не внимательный человек понял бы, что тема закрыта, но не Стайлз. Нет, только не он.  
\- Тогда откуда, – Дерек рычит, не громко, и сдавливает ему бедро, ненадолго выпуская когти и Стайлз тут же замолкает. Дерек надеется, что он понял.  
\- Дерек, – нет, его надежды не оправдались.  
\- Стайлз, – Дерек чувствует, как сильно пальцы Стайлза впиваются ему в плечо и в бок. Он не хочет думать о том, что все это значит.  
\- Скотт и Питер догонят её, – говорит Стайлз пару минут спустя, просто чтобы сказать хоть что-то. Тишина давит.  
Дерек слушает, как бьется сердце Стайлза, вдыхает его запах. Этот ритм и запах успокаивают его. Об этом он тоже не хочет думать. Сквозь накатывающие ленивые волны покоя, Дерек слышит.  
\- И все-таки заживает очень медленно. Это странно, – Стайлз ерзает, пытаясь размять себе затекшую спину, ноги у него уже практически онемели под тяжестью Дерека, – Может тебе просто нравится лежать в моих объятьях?  
\- Возможно, - Дерек даже не пытается пошевелиться, он только еще больше расслабляется у того в руках. Он действительно контролирует регенерацию, специально замедляет её и об этом он тоже не хочет думать.  
\- Ну и шутки у тебя, - Стайлз неврно смеётся, – Просто пиздец, чувак. Я почти поверил, - и его начинает нести, как будто прорывает плотину. Слова льются бесконечным потоком, он рассказывает и рассказывает, как они ездили в лагерь со Скоттом в прошлом году, как ходили в поход, как он любит яблочный пирог от “Дороти”, как он, в самом деле, отлично играет в лакросс, когда никто не видит и Дереку хорошо. Так хорошо, что он решает купить Стайлзу сразу три яблочных пирога от “Дороти”, как только они выберутся отсюда.


End file.
